1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic cameras and, more particularly, to an electronic camera for displaying, on the monitor, real-time motion images of a subject taken by an image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional electronic camera of this kind, when selecting a camera mode, real-time motion images of a subject are first displayed on the monitor. When the operator operates the shutter button (release button), a still image taken immediately after the operation by the image sensor is recorded onto a recording medium. Also, during recording, a still image same as that image is displayed on the monitor so that the operator is allowed to confirm over the monitor what still image is now being recorded.
However, there is a trend toward reduction of time in recording a still image with recent increase of signal processing rate as well as improvement of recording medium quality. In the prior art, it is accordingly impossible to exactly confirm on what still image is being recorded. In this case, if the still-image display time is prolonged to a constant extent, it is possible to carefully confirm a still image. This, however, results in a problem that picture-taking operation must be waited for upon desiring to enter a next photographic operation without confirmation of a still image.